pretty_countryfandomcom-20200215-history
Ayane Otonashi
is a character in Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns anime and manga. She is a Lovely-type idol who uses hot pink as her theme color. 'Appearance' Ayane is a light skinned girl with golden eyes and chest-length blonde hair styled into bun, with a pink ribbon with an attached musical note. However, in manga Volume 8 Chapter 40, it is hinted that Ayane's hair is wavy. For Spring/Summer, Ayami wears pink dress that covers her light pink T-shirt, white socks, and pink shoes. Her Fall/Winter attire consists of pink dress with white furs as collar along with black belt. She also wears white stockings and dark pink winter boots. Personality Being Lovely type, Ayane is very sweet and sometimes clumsy. She has a habit of saying certain words twice or even three times before ending a phrase or sentence. This is revealed to be an influence from her mother who would do the same. Ayane states that her mother is "her mentor", having been her main boat of support and confidence in her childhood. 'Background' Ayane has passion for playing violin. She studies it very fluidly and absorbs everything she takes in when she plays it. Due to her parents hatred of the game at first, she was forced to forget about it until Aiko and Honoka Shijimi could convince her parents to let her play it and avoid letting her talents go to waste. 'Chronology' Meeting Ayami Aiko leaves to meet up with Ayane Otonashi, a violinist for the day in Class 4-3. She comments on how Ayami isn't exactly that noticeable or obvious, as Aiko had no idea Ayami was there nearby; but she is quick to take it back after seeing how hurt Ayami feels by it. They make their way to the office and come across the janitor and Mrs. Honoka Shijimi in the middle of a violin competition. Ayane points out the moves that Teacher Honoka Shijimi can make to beat the Janitor and is complimented for being so smart. The Janitor demands that Ayami play him in a violin practise, but because it is time for Classes to start, there is no time for it now. After school the girls are talking to Ayane over how well she plays violin. She claims not to be very good at it though, and Aiko points out that she was able to compete against the janitor; so that must mean she's good. Ayane then claims she doesn't want to play violin, and that he hates it before running off. Instead of performing usual audition, Ayane slows down as she reaches a building where the Violin Competition is held. That day, everyone comes by to watch Ayane. At the end, the girls congradulate Ayane while his father approaches. Ayane asks to keep playing and her parents admire her before making a promise before offering to teach Ayami some more tips and tricks. The three of them embrace. Forming Idol Unit In Episode 132, the first UCT Generation unit was called upon by Teacher Honoka Shijimi of Paniverse School to join Paniverse Idol Forming after meeting Mrs. Honoka's pen-pal Tadashi Nakayama. During a press conference held by the unit, they choosed a Taiwanese girl named Ying Lala that she declined the offer to join another group to focus on her acting; however, she would still be a part of UCT Generation with Ayane and Lucy until she said farewell to her friends for going to her hometown Taiwan in Episode 152 due to her parents' work. The UCT Generation group will no longer be active. After the disbandment of UCT Generation, a unit is reformed again in Episode 174. The group's name is Alien. It consists of six members: Ayane Otonashi, Yuriko Fujimiya, and Lucy Haywood - with Yuriko being the leader. 'Etymology' Otonashi (音無) means "new sound", as the kanji Oto (音) means music. This is a word that describes Ayami's fond of music. Ayane (あやみ) written in hiragana, has no true meaning. It could be mean "beautiful color" in some ways. 'Relationships' Lucy Haywood: Ayane and Lucy are best friends along with Yuriko. Yuriko Fujimiya: Yuriko is Ayane's good friend. They have a fairly simple relationship and Yuriko trusts Ayane to look after Lucy while she continues to work together on their ALIEN activities. 'Trivia' *Her English dub name is Sarah Oakley. **It was used for a bachelorette in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) called Sandra, who is now called Sarah in its sequel A Flowery Life. *Ayane has habit of adding musical notes into her sentences. *Ayane's seiyū, Numakura Manami, shares her given name with Yuriko's seiyū (Tanaka Manami). Though in Tanaka's case, she uses the kanji "真奈美". *She can tell what kind of person someone is by just touching their hand. *Canada's No.1 Idol, a magazine featuring Ayami, is published. *Ayane is the first idol who didn't perform an audition on her first debut. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Anglo-Saxon characters Category:Lovely Idols